Millennium Hearts
by Kate Ryou
Summary: Yugioh,Kingdom Hearts. A story I started last October. Yugi and Company get dragged into the war against the heartless. Read to see what happens to them.(I finally updated!)
1. Comics in a Game Shop?

Welcome to Millennium Hearts. My own Kingdom Hearts/ Yugioh fic. I seem to be posting newer stories than I am updating them. But don't worry I will get to updating as I get further into my summer.  
  
Yugi: Kate, there is something seriously wrong with you.  
  
Yes I know. :puts head down in shame: I get to many ideas.  
  
Yami: Then work on one and not the others.   
  
I try but then I get caught up in something else and forget about what I was working on. Anyways, on to the disclaimer. Yami your going to say it.  
  
Yami: Fine. :clears throat: Kate does not own any of the characters, places, and objects mentioned in the story. She only own the plot and storyline.  
  
Now onto the first chapter of Millennium Hearts!  
  
..................................................................  
  
It was a bright afternoon in the city of Domino. People were running about trying to get their final errands done before the day was over. Five teens in particular were sitting in a game shop, Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and Ryou Bakura. They were all sitting around looking at a comic that Yugi had purchased.  
  
"This is really detailed. Those things are creepy." The white haired teen said as Yugi flipped to another page in the book.   
  
"It's good this isn't real." Joey commented as everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"What makes you so sure Wheeler?" The brunette at the door said stuffing his hands into the pockets of a very nice white business suit.  
  
Everyone looked toward the door. "What are you talking about Kaiba?" Tea asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"That comic book you're looking at. Mokuba made me buy it for him." Kaiba said walking toward the small group.  
  
"You got to be kidding us Kaiba. We would never believe that." Yugi said as Joey stared at Kaiba.  
  
"I just wanted to see the look on the mutt's face." Kaiba glared at Joey until Tristan stepped between them.   
  
"So why are you here Kaiba?" Tristan asked stared Kaiba in the eye.   
  
"I'm here on business. Every computer at Kaiba Corp has gone berserk. I was coming to see if the same thing happened here." Kaiba spoke looking at Yugi.  
  
"Well I haven't looked at the computer, but the TV doesn't seem to be working. That might be caused by the same problem." Yugi replied setting the comic book on the counter.  
  
"Thank you Yugi. I must be off now." Seto turned and left the shop without another word.  
  
"He is a stuck up jerk." Joey growled after Kaiba left.  
  
"Okay so now what Yugi? Maybe something is happening to all the electronics. I haven't heard the phone ring once since we got here." Bakura informed them as he looked at his watch. "Great scott, it's getting late. Sorry Yugi, but I need to get home." He waved as he got his belongings and left.  
  
"I must get going too Yugi." Tea said picking up her backpack and leaving. "Night guys"  
  
"Bye Tea." Tristan yelled watching her leave. "So now what?" He asked the other two leaning against the counter.  
  
"Well let me close up real quick and I'll meet you guys upstairs." Yugi told them going over to the front and locking up.  
  
Joey and Tristan went up the stairs in the back. "Hey bud, you wanna duel?" Joey asked his friend as they entered a room.  
  
"I didn't bring my cards with me. So I guess that would be a no." Tristan replied to the blonde now sitting on the floor in front of the TV.  
  
Yugi turned off all the lights as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had left his comic on the counter. It was opened to a page with a black creature on it. The eyes seemed to glow brighter as if they were real. Yugi didn't notice this as he walked up the stairs.   
  
................................................................  
  
Okay first chapter done. I think it estaplished who the character maybe. But you will see classic Kingdom Hearts characters as the story progresses. :Cheesey smile:  
  
Yugi: It didn't seem to have a point. :looks confused:  
  
Most first chapters don't.  
  
Yami: Okay, so this will get better?  
  
Yes! Okay please review and leave comments and what not in your review. See you on the next chapter of Millennium Hearts! :"Simple and Clean" plays in background: 


	2. Big Yellow Eyes and Antennae

Heylo and welcome to the second chapter of Millennium Hearts.  
  
Yugi: Hello! :Cute little Yugi Smile:  
  
Yami: Welcome back.   
  
I got three reviews for my first chappie. Go me! :Does little dance: Now to my review corner.  
  
DemonSurfer: You review all my stories. Your my new best friend. You got your wish the heartless appear in this chapter.  
  
Yaminakathy: Ty for the nice review. And here I am updating.   
  
Crystal56: You like this one? Yay im glad! :Realizes she is on author alert: Ty for putting me on there. .  
  
Okay now for the disclaimer. Yugi it's your turn.  
  
Yugi: Kate does not own any of the characters in this story, so dont hire lawyers to come and sue her.  
  
Okay now onto the chapter itself!  
  
..................................................................  
  
Joey sat on the couch and glared at the tv. "Why doesn't it work?" He yelled at the black screen as Tristan tried to figure out why his cell phone wasn't working.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Yugi asked from the doorway of the upstairs livingroom.  
  
"I wanted to play video games, but nothing is working right." Joey commented as Yugi looked at the screen. It was darker than normal and strange noises came from it.  
  
"Well this is strange. It almost sounds like it's alive." Yugi replied as he opened his link with Yami. 'Do you know what's going on Yami?'  
  
'No, but I do feel a strange dark energy that just seems to grow without any intention on stopping' Yami told Yugi as Yugi fell ontot he couch next to Joey.  
  
"Well what do we......" Yugi's comment was cut short as he stared at the tv. The screen seemed to be moving and morphing from black to purple then back. "What is going on?"  
  
Tristan let out a gasp as he slowly walked toward the door. "What are these things?" He asked pointing behind the couch.  
  
Joey and Yugi looked to where Tristan had pointed to see a small black creature with glowing yellow eyes. It wiggled it's little antennae and looked at the now freightened boys. "We have to get out of here." Joey yelled jumping off the couch and headed toward the door. Yugi and Tristan at his heels as other black creatures came through the tv screen.  
  
They were able to make it to the top of the stairs without seeing anymore of those creatures. From their position at the top of the stairs they stared at the ever growing darkness at the bottom of the stairs. The boys could hear things breaking, creepy laughter, and the chattering of Joey's teeth. "We are going to get into big trouble when Grampa comes home." Yugi stated looking at his to companions.  
  
"That's if we make it out of here alive!" Joey spat out as he stared at the darkness started to approach them suddenly.  
  
"We need a weapon." Tristan said looking around for a broom or something. He saw a broom and a mop in the corner closest to them. He grabbed them and handed the mop to Joey.  
  
..................................................................  
  
That was Chapter 2. Things are getting suspenseful. I so love cliffies.  
  
Yugi: I can see why. Even though I know what happens this still leaves me on the edge of my seat.  
  
Yami: Yes it is getting good. But why stop it there?  
  
I didn't want to make it to long. Plus leaving it there makes the reviewer come back to see what happens to you guys.  
  
Yami: oh okay.   
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review and tune in for the next exciting chapter of Millennium Hearts! 


	3. Shadow Powers and Creatures

Yo welcome back! Chapter three is now ready to read!   
  
Yugi: I hope there is more action in this chapter?  
  
Yami: Well I'm sure there will be.  
  
Stop scaring away the readers. Speaking of which on to my review corner.  
  
Inuko Metallium: Maybe, maybe not. :ponders about those questions: I guess you'll have to read and find out.  
  
Crystal56: lol. Thanx for the little scene. I do thing like that all the time.  
  
DemonSurfer: Yay I'm on more peoples author alert. Clorox? What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Inchidiba: I know the feeling. I might just use your idea. thanx for it.  
  
Okay and now for the disclaimer. I'll read it. :clears throat: I don't own this stuff, so stop buggin me!  
  
Okay enough of me, go read this chapter of Millennium Hearts.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
'Yugi I'm going to take over.' Yami told Yugi and then Yugi was engolfed in a bright golden light and then disappeared. Yami was now standing where Yugi was only a moment earlier. He held up the Millennium Puzzle and it started to glow brightly. "Follow me." He told the two behind him heading down the stairs.  
  
"Great now we're gonna be killed by shadow fiends." Tristan said as he and Joey followed Yami down the stairs. He held his broom as if holding a sword.  
  
"No we are not." Yami said in his upbeat tone of voice. One of the creatures jumped at them. Yami pointed the eye of the Puzzle at the creature and the creature was hit with a stream of bright light. It explode a moment later into bright green orbs. Yami used his shadow powers to kill many of the creatures around the room.  
  
Joey stared at one of the creatures as it became apart of the floor. It moved around and looked like a shadow. "Now ain't this great. They can become shadows." He shouted to the other as he smacked one against a broken glass display case. When they made it to the door, they hurried out it quickly. Joey and Tristan now looked ready to fight.  
  
Yami looked around before stepping further onto the sidewalk. Joey hugged his mop as he stared straight ahead. Tristan was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "What happened to all the creatures?" He still held his broom like a sword. Joey's teeth could be heard chattering again in the dark silence. Tristan looked at him and he put his hands over his mouth, dropping the mop on the ground infront of him.  
  
The sound was heard again. "Joey would you please calm down." Yami said looking at him. Joey had his mouth held shut so he couldn't make the noise. Yami raised an eyebrow at that, "So if it wasn't you making that noise, then what was making the noise?" His question was soon answered by the dark knight standing across the street dancing.  
  
A boy with short white hair leaned against a light pole near the knight. Either he didn't notice the group across the street or he didn't care that they were there. He then stood straight and walked across the street toward them. "So you are the one destined for the other keyblade." He said staring at Yami.  
  
Yami glared at him. He didn't have any clue what the boy was talking about. "Who are you?" He asked as he noticed that all the creatures seemed to follow the kid's movement.  
  
"They are the heartless." He gestured to the dark creatures around him. "And I'm their leader! They obey my every command." He stopped at the curb and looked at Yami's two friends.  
  
Yami looked at Joey and Tristan just as he was covered in heartless. He could see the same thing happening to his friends as he was lost in darkness. He tried to escape the growing darkness around him. He could hear someone shouting in the distance. He soon felt very weak and then he passed out.  
  
Hours seemed to have passed by and Yugi was helpless during the fight against the heartless. Yugi woke to water dripping on his face. "Huh? What happened?" He asked to no one as he blinked a few times. He looked around at his surroundings. He was sitting against a stone wall in a small alleyway. He put his hand against his chest and sighed. "Good I still have it." A moan next to him startled Yugi. He looked at the source and went wide eyed. "Yami?"  
  
......................................................................  
  
Okay that was chapter three! I hope it's getting exciting.  
  
Yugi: It seems like it is. You like using cliffhangers don't you?  
  
Yami: It seems like it. So I'm an important character in this.  
  
If not yet you will be. :Smiles: Okay please review and I will update. I have about two more chapters until I get stuck. 


	4. Traverse Town

This is chapter 4 of my amazing story! This story is getting popular.  
  
Yugi: I can see that. You got 4 reviews for the last chapter.  
  
Yami: The story too is getting interesting.  
  
Okay now onto my Review Corner!!!  
  
Dark mage of sea 13: You'll have to read to see what's next silly.  
  
Crystal56: Okay that was just weird, but funny. Okay I updated.   
  
random reviewer: I pleased someone with my talent. :is happy: Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment.  
  
DemonSurfer: The kid with the white hair is from the game. Oh okay. That makes sense. You can talk to shadows? That's cool. I can talk to pikachu's  
  
okay that's it for the review for the last chapter.   
  
Yami: Go to the first three chapters to read the disclaimer. Kate don't want to say it anymore.  
  
Yugi: Good job.  
  
Now go and read todays chapter of Millennium Hearts!   
  
........................................................  
  
It was indeed Yami. He cracked his neck as he tried to find a comfortable spot against the wall. When he heard Yugi he would look over at him. This was the first time they had seen each other, both with physical bodies, outside their soul rooms. Confusion played on his face as he stood up. "Yes Yugi it is I. How we are both here I don't know." Yami said stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"This is really strange. What happened to all my friends?" Yugi replied as Yami went over to the opening of the alley. Yugi stood and stretched, then went and joined Yami.  
  
"I hope they are okay. By the way, I don't think we are in Domino anymore." He said looking at the few people walking about. They didn't recognize anyone in the small courtyard.  
  
"Then where are we? Should we find a shop or something?" Yugi asked heading out of the alley. He was then stopped by Yami. He turned and looked at him. "What is it Yami?"  
  
"What is this thing?" He took something that had been hanging on Yugi's back. It was an extremely large key. He would hand that one back to Yugi and take his own off his back. His was all black with a purple tint to it. Where Yugi's was platinum white with a dark blue handle. "These must be those keyblades that kid mentioned before." He said slashing the air with it.  
  
Yugi looked at his own and then spoke. "Let's go find a shop. I don't feel comfortable in the open." They nodded and walked over to some steps and looked around.  
  
They saw an accessory shop behind them. They headed into it. Yugi went and stood by the fireplace as Yami went over to the guy behind the counter. "Hello sir, what is this place?" Yami asked the blonde with a straw in his mouth.  
  
The guy fiddled with it and then answered him. "You can call me Cid, kid. This is Traverse Town. A place where people show up when their world is destoryed by the heartless." Cid told Yami as he saw the confused look on Yugi's face. "Are you two twins?" He asked pointing at each of them.  
  
"In a way, but it's hard to explain." Yami answered glancing over at his light.  
  
"What do you mean by destroyed?" Yugi finally choked out as he stood by Yami's side. Their height difference was abit more apartent now.  
  
"Well it doesn't exsist anymore." Cid tried to explain as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Great now I'll never see my friends again." Yugi said in sorrow as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Have faith, you should know by now to anyways believe in hope." Yami gave Yugi a reassuring smile in hopes of lighting Yugi's mood.  
  
"By the way, what are your names?" Cid asked messing with his straw again.  
  
"He is Yugi and I am Yami." He introduced themselves as a kid with brown hair walked in.   
  
..........................................................  
  
Yami: I have my own body. Sweet!  
  
Yugi: Since when do you say that?  
  
Yami: Since now duh!  
  
:rolls eyes: That was the forth chapter of my great story. I had a hard time finding a place to end it.   
  
Yugi: But this one works.  
  
Yes I know. Okay let's see how many people know who the kid who walked in is. Candy to all those who get it right.  
  
Yami: You have candy and you didn't tell me?  
  
Yugi: Did Kate's brother give you sugar?  
  
Yami: Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you shorty?!  
  
Yugi: :Glares at Yami:  
  
Okay I'll end this right here before someone gets hurt. Plus I have to hunt down my brother and teach why it is bad to give dark spirits sugar. Review please and I'll update when I get a chance. Bye!!!!!!! 


	5. 3 Keyblades

Welcome back to to my story. :Is in the Witty Phantom outfit:   
  
Yugi: I'm almost afraid to ask.  
  
Yami: Then I'll ask. :goes over to Kate: Why are you wearing that?  
  
:Smiles: No reason. Okay now to review corner.  
  
Crystal56: Entei is awesome. :smiles: Well I guess I'm the sameway. Insane, but in a good way.  
  
indogirl7: Thanx for the complament. I'll update every chance I get. I guess your right, 3 keyblades.  
  
Dark mage of sea 13: I include all my reviewers. Again I'm not going to tell you what's to happen, you'll just have to read.  
  
Demonsurfer: Well whatever color his hair is. It was still him. And your the only one to get candy. :Hands her bag of sweets: Have fun.  
  
I only have a few more chapters to go.   
  
Yugi: You mean this almost done already?  
  
No, until I don't update as quickly.  
  
Yami: Oh okay.  
  
Now onto the chapter of Millennium Hearts!  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Cid nodded and looked at the kid. "Welcome back Sora." He smiled and moved the straw once again.  
  
"Hey Cid. Are these people lost too?" Sora asked Cid as a duck and a dog walking on two legs walked in.  
  
Yami looked at each of them as he sat next to Yugi. He propped his feet up on the table. He then looked at his light. Yugi was hunched over staring at the floor. Yami patted his back and then spoke to him through their link. 'I'm sure they are safe, where ever that maybe.' He gave him a mental smile as he got comfortable.   
  
"Yeah they are. They showed up a short time ago." Cid looked over at the two tri-haired colored boys. He raised an eyebrow as he thought they were talking without words. "The one with the lightning blonde streaks is Yami and the other is Yugi." Cid informed Sora and his gang.  
  
"People are always like that when they arrive here." said a squeaky voice from the duck.  
  
Sora walked over to the two. He was about to say something when his eyes fell upon the two keyblades leaning against the end of the couch. He was just about to pick one up when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up into the crimson red eyes of Yami. "I just wanted to see it." Sora said as he looked at Yugi while standing straight. Yugi just smiled and waved.  
  
"Yami let him see it." Yugi said as he looked at Sora's companions.  
  
"Oh sorry, they are with me. I'm Sora, the duck is Donald, and the other one is Goofy." Sora told them as he picked up Yami's keyblade. Yami glared at Sora until heard a sigh from Yugi.  
  
"You should go and see Leon. He is at the hotel in second district." Sora informed them as he put the keyblade down.  
  
"Okay, thank you Sora." Yugi said picking his keyblade up and handing Yami his.  
  
"It was nice meeting you two." Sora said as Yugi and Yami left the shop. Yugi waved at them before disappearing behind the closed door.  
  
Yami held his keyblade with his right hand and rested it on his right shoulder. The headed up some steps and Yami looked at Yugi. "Do you think we should trust them?" he asked as they went by the back of the shop.  
  
"Well there is no other people to trust at the moment." Yugi told him as they went through two huge doors that led to second district.  
  
Yami looked at the puzzle around his neck. That was when he realized that there was something different about it. "Yugi does the puzzle look weird?" He asked trying to see the difference.  
  
Yugi looked at his own, then turned and looked at Yami's. He then held his next to Yami's and the difference was clear. "They aren't the same color. Your is darker then mine." He siad letting his rest against chest.  
  
Yami nodded and then turned and faced the door they walked through with full attention. "They are coming." He said holding his keyblade ready to take action. He nodded at Yugi to to the same.  
  
........................................................................  
  
This chapter is done with. It was longer then the others because I wented to get Sora's part done with.  
  
Yugi: When are we going to see what happened to my friends?  
  
Yami: when Kate thinks of something to do to them.  
  
Right Yami. Okay this is getting good. I stopped right before some action .  
  
Yugi: You and your evil cliffhangers.  
  
:Smiled brightly. She removed her hat and bowed: That is what I like to do.  
  
Yami: Are you going to be dressed like that for the rest of the story?  
  
:Shrugs: Maybe, maybe not. Well review and I'll update again soon.   
  
Yugi: Bye. Make suggestion for what you would like to see Kate wear in your reviews.   
  
Yami: Adios! 


	6. Leon and someone else found

Hey look chapter six! I got more of this done then I thought I did.  
  
Yugi: I just have one question. Why are you the Dark Magician?  
  
One of my reviewer gave it to me! :does a twirl and then thumps Yami on the head with the staff:   
  
Yami: :rubs his head: Just be glad she can't attack.  
  
I guess so. Well anyways, time for Kate's Review Corner! :Now has a little stage. Sits behind desk: Who is the first one Yami?  
  
Yami: :looks at card: DemonSurfer  
  
Yes I know. I have stupid arguements with people all the time.  
  
Yugi: :looks at his card: The next is Crystal56.   
  
Poor Yugi. Having been electricuted is never fun. I would like to see a wet Yami. Raikou and Suicune, well you used them now what are you going to do?  
  
Yami: :facefault: I really didn't want to know that. Well the next person is Dark mage.  
  
Thank you. I'm trying my hardest to come up with stuff. I'll do something to them that would be both good and bad for them.  
  
Yugi: Why is this taking longer then it has before? :groans: Well the fourth reviewer is indogirl7.  
  
I think Yugi and Yami will have their own adventure. I think I'll use your suggestion on the monster they fight in a few chapters.  
  
Yami: It's only taking longer because we are here reading each name. The last reviewer is Dark Kuriboh Empire.  
  
Okay I'll include them somehow only because the effects of my costume only last for one chapter. Well thinks for the reviews.  
  
Yugi: So we are done?  
  
Yep now onto the chapter!  
  
.........................................................  
  
Yugi nodded and took his keyblade off his back. They stood back to back as shadows appeared, in a circle, around them. The shadows then became little creatures and started to move toward the two. "Now I get to fight by your side." Yugi said smiling up at Yami.  
  
They then started to hack away at the little creatures. The heartless exploded into green orbs. Then Yami spotted the hotel. "The hotel is close. Let's move." Yami said as they stopped fighting the few around them and headed over to the hotel. Yami took care of the ones that followed them and Yugi took care of the ones ahead of them. They ran through the doors of the hotel. Yami slashed through one as it tried to jump into the hotel. Green orbs littered the floor just inside the door.  
  
"I do believe we are safe here." Yugi said looking out the window and saw a few the creatures jumping around.  
  
Yami leaned against the door as he tried to catched his breath. Sweat could be seen forming on his forehead. He looked down the hall and saw someone standing outside one of the rooms.  
  
"This place is safe, for the time being atleast." The guy at the door said to them. He stood straight and walked over to Yami.  
  
Yami stood and held the keyblade ready to attack. Yugi looked at him from his spot at the window. 'Yami calm down. This is probably that Leon guy Sora told us to see.' Yami agreed and used his keyblade like a cane and leaned on it.  
  
Yugi looked at the dark haired guy. "Are you Leon?" He asked still abit worn out from fighting.  
  
"Yeah, did Cid send you here?" Leon looked from Yugi to Yami. Yugi nodded and then Leon spoke again. "You two aren't twins, are you?"  
  
"No we are not. Do you have a room? I would like to sit down." Yami said standing straight and stretching.  
  
"Follow me." Leon told them heading back toward the room he was standing outside of just a few minutes ago. They headed into the room and Leon closed and locked the door.  
  
Yugi looked around the small room. He saw a lady in a pink dress place a wet towel on someone's head. He saw Yami sit at the table. Where he was joined by Leon. The two then went into conversation. Yugi headed over to the bed to see who the person was that was laying there. He gasped as his eyes fell onto the face of Bakura. 'Yami it's Bakura! He looks real beat up. Do you think the spirit of the ring did this to him?' Yugi spoke through the link.  
  
"Yes I did share a body with him, but how did you know?" Yami told Leon before he heard Yugi. He stood and headed to the bed. "We know him." He told both Leon and the lady.   
  
Leon looked at Yami. "Did Yugi tell you that?" Yami nodded as he stood by the bed.  
  
"It wouldn't surprize me if he is out there and was the reason Bakura is this way." Yami told Yugi looking down at the sleeping teen.  
  
"Well I'm Aerith, and Leon and Yuffie found him in the library at the castle getting beat up by shadows." Aerith said looking at the boy.  
  
Bakura stirred then shot up. "Don't Hurt Me Anymore!" He shouted with his arms infront of his face. He looked around and his face went red with embrassment. He looked at Yugi and Yami then smiled.  
  
...........................................................   
  
How did you guys like that chapter?  
  
Yugi: You brought Bakura back so you might make a few people happy.  
  
I know. A story without my favorite character not in one of my stories.   
  
Yami: Favorite? Then why are we here?  
  
Because you two are the main characters. I just want to know if you reviewers want Leon to have a bigger part.  
  
Yami: I wouldn't mind company like him.  
  
I wasn't asking you! :Sticks staff straight up into the air. Then points it at Yami. He is struck by dark magic: Um opps. He he.  
  
Yami: x-x  
  
Yugi: Okay so you can do the monster's attack. Anyways, will he be alright?  
  
I hope so because we can't have a story without him. Okay so tell me if ya want more of Leon in the story in your reviews. Bye. :Waves:  
  
Yugi: What about him? :points at Yami:  
  
He should be okay next time. okay bye now. 


	7. Flashbacks and Toys

Welcome to Millennium Hearts chapter 7. I'm Kate and I'll be the Change of Hearts character for today. :smiles:  
  
I do believe this will be my longest chapter yet. :jumps for joy:  
  
Yami: Well I guess that is a good thing.  
  
Yugi: Yes it is. It helps keep the reviewers.  
  
:rubs Yugi's head: You hit it on the head. Now onto my favorite part of each chapter besides the story.  
  
Kate's Review Corner :kingdom heart theme plays:  
  
Yes it is time for my review corner. Yugi if you please. Will you tell me who the first reviewer is?  
  
Yugi: The first one is from DemonSurfer!  
  
I got candy and I'll share it with everyone. Okay I guess that means you want Leon to stay. And thanks for proofreading this. FFX is cool and FFX-2 is alright, but have fun with it.  
  
Yami: Okay reviewer number 2 is Crystal56.  
  
I love you little rants. They is funny. Okay here is the next chapter.  
  
Yugi: The last one is from Hikari lunar.  
  
Thanks for the cool outfit. :Wonders if she can fly: I just want to tell I dun know what Riku's part will be. So read to find out.  
  
So that's it. Now onto this chapter of Millennium Hearts! :Does bow in Change of Heart costume:  
  
.............................................................  
  
"I'm glad you feel better." Aerith said to Bakura as she smiled. She got a blank look from Bakura as he tried to figure out who she and the other guy were. "You probably don't know who we are. Leon saved you from the heartless. I'm Aerith and I have been trying to get you to wake up for the last few hours."  
  
"The heartless seem to want your pendent." Leon spoke from his spot against the door. He went and stood against the door when Yami got up from the table. He held the Ring by its rope in his hand.  
  
Bakura looked at it and then remembered what happened after the spirit went with the silver haired boy.  
  
-flashback-  
  
Bakura laid on a cold, stone floor. Bakura knew this wasn't right. Rayko would never let him out. He opened his brown eyes and stared into the eyes of his darker half.  
  
"Finally you're awake. Now sit up!" The evil voice of Rayko commanded. He kicked Bakura's side and Bakura sat up.  
  
"What is going on? And where are we?" Bakura asked looking up at Rayko. He suddenly realized that Rayko was real. He had grown confused as his dark half just glared at him.  
  
"I don't know how it happened either, but I'm glad it happened. Now I have no need for you boy." Rayko said as heartless appeared around Bakura. "Get me the ring that hangs around the boy's neck!" The heartless started to close in on Bakura.  
  
Bakura stood and ran through a small opening that he saw between two Large Bodies. The heartless chased after him as he ran through rooms. The whole time he could hear Rayko's sinister laugh. Bakura suddenly came to a dead stop in a library. He put his back against the bookshelf. He couldn't see an opening to run through as the Shadows and Soldiers started to jump on him and attack him. Right before he passed out saw and heard many of the heartless explode. Then he heard someone shout, "You are going to be okay!" Then everything around him went dark.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Bakura shook his head free of the memory. He looked at Leon. "So you were the one that saved me. I thank you for it." He told him with a friendly smile and then feel back onto the bed. "So when you guys got here you were separated too?" Bakura asked, looking at Yugi. Yami had went and sat back down at the table.  
  
"Yeah, it surprised us when we saw each other." Yugi said as Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Well at least you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't mean to be rude or anything." Yami said placing his head on the table over folded arm. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
-Somewhere else-  
  
"Oh god, what happened to me?" Joey opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing that caught his eye was the gigantic bed he was laying near. He went wide eyed as he sat up. Everything around him was huge.  
  
"Hey he's awake!" Came a voice from behind Joey.  
  
Joey looked at the source and saw a green T-Rex standing about ten feet away. "W-who are you?" Joey was freaked by the talking dinosaur.  
  
"Hey Woody where are you?" The Rex called out.  
  
"Up here Rex! I'll be down in a minute. "Another voice said above Joey. He looked up and saw cowboy look over the side of the bed.  
  
"Attention men, back to the bucket!" Joey soon saw a line of green army men walk from under the bed.  
  
'Okay what's going on? I'm surrounded by toys and they are all talking and moving around.' Joey thought to himself as he stood up.  
  
Woody climbed down off the bed and then looked at Joey. "Well howdy. I'm Woody and you would be?" He asked politely giving Joey a smile.  
  
"Joey Wheeler. Where am I? Why are you all toys?" Joey asked hoping to get an explanation.  
  
Woody just smiled. "This is Andy's room and we are all Andy's toys. Even you." Woody said poking Joey's chest.  
  
"huh?" Joey said looking at his chest. He then realized he was just like Woody. A stuffed doll with plastic hands, feet, and head. "How did I get changed into a toy?"  
  
................................................................  
  
Yugi: Hey you had a flashback in that chapter.  
  
Flashbacks are cool. So how did you guys like the chapter?  
  
Yami: Well stuff did happen. We know what happened to Joey at least.  
  
Don't ask me why I put him there. :Glares at Yugi and Yami: Or I'll use the Change of Hearts ability on you.  
  
Yugi: Okay we won't ask. I'll just go over here. :walks a safe distance away from Kate:  
  
I got the best thing in store for Kaibie. :Cuddles plushie: I mean to him, but I still love him.  
  
Yami: You like Kaiba? I never saw that coming.  
  
What do you have a problem with it? :Flaps wings:  
  
Yugi: Of course he doesn't. :Smiles weakly:  
  
Okay as long as that's clear. I guess now is a good time to stop.  
  
Yugi: And I was just starting to have fun.  
  
Well too bad it's the end of the chapter right now. :ends chapter: 


	8. Pj's and sleep

Hey there everyone! It's me again with another chapter of Millennium Hearts.  
  
Flames Swordsmen. :Shrugs: Atleast I can threaten people with my sword. :Swings sword around:  
  
Yugi: I think we should be scared.  
  
Yami: Don't listen to her. She'll get over it in a minute.  
  
Well now onto "Kate's Review Corner" Pharaoh-boy if you will please read the name of our first reviewer.   
  
Yami: Fine Katie-Kate! :reads the name on the card: Crystal56 is your first reviewer.  
  
I was thinking of savin him, but I need to leave him there for awhile. Other people will show up and be in danger at random points I guess.  
  
Yugi: The next person is Hikari Lunar.  
  
Riku might just be evil for a short time, but I'll make him good eventually.  
  
Yami: :looks at Card: Next is our favorite reviewer DemonSurfer.  
  
Your just happy to proofread this. You get to proofread all the chappies I guess.  
  
Yugi: The last one is from Dark Kuriboh Empire.  
  
I didn't think you last review was rude. :Smiles: This story is getting good isn't it?  
  
Yami: You know what I just realized.  
  
What? That your puzzle doubles as a paper weight?   
  
Yami: :Glares: No, that only one reviewer a chapter gives you a costume and it's never the same one either.  
  
Yeah thats true. Like chapter 6 that one was from DemonSurfer. 7 was from Hikari Lunar. Then this one was from Dark Kuriboh.  
  
Yugi: Well I think it's about time to get to the chapter.   
  
...................................................  
  
"Yeah, do you know why this happened or how?" Yugi asked getting a blank look from Aerith. Bakura shook his head and looked at the keyblade that layed next to the table. "That one belongs to Yami. This one is mine." Hands Bakura his keyblade.  
  
Bakura sat up and looked at it. Aerith eyes went wide when she saw it. "Leon how did they get a keyblade?" She asked shocked.  
  
"Well the keyblade does choose it's master. Maybe there was something about these two that made them need them." Leon pondered aloud.  
  
Yami chuckled without lifting up his head or opening his eyes. "We always get dragged into these sort of things." he spoke when everyone thought he was asleep.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and laughed. "Why do you have to be so negative all the time?" Yugi asked as a yawn escaped him.  
  
"Yugi if you need some rest there is a bed in the next room you can use." Aerith told him with a very friendly smile. She pointed at the door near the table Yami was resting at.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi said getting his keyblade and headed over to the room. He yawned and stretched after he closed the door behind him. He looked around as he made his way over to the bed. He fell onto it and sighed staring upat the ceiling. The keyblade layed on the bed just within his grasp.  
  
"So do you think we can really trust them?" Said an all to familar voice. He sat on the end of the bed and looked at Yugi.  
  
"If they are helping Bakura, then I don't see why not Yami." Yugi told him with his gaze still on the ceiling.  
  
"Well we should stay on our guard nonetheless." Yami said commandingly as he stood up and walked over tot he door.  
  
"I will Yami." He yawned and then moved to where his head was on the pillow. "See you in the morning." Yugi said as he kicked off his shoes.  
  
"Good night Yugi." Yami said sweetly as he stood near the door.  
  
With a long yawn Yugi closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Leon came into the room and looked at Yami.  
  
-Tall clock tower-  
  
Peter Pan flew toward Big Ben. Tinkerbell told him someone was here, so he came. What he saw shocked him. A tall brunette layed on the cement above the clock. He was seemingly asleep. Peter decided to see if he was okay. He landed next to him and shook the body tall teen.  
  
He moaned until he woke up a few seconds later. His blue eyes opened to see a red head standing right next to him. He sits up and glares at the kid. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" He growled in his deep voice as he suddenly realizes that he isn't at home anymore.  
  
"Actually I was wondering who you were and how you got here." Peter said sort of floating next to Seto now.  
  
Seto remembered going to bed and then being woken by Mokuba's loud screams. Then being thrown into darkness the second he ran out of his room. So that left him in his pj's where ever he was at now. He stood and looked at Peter. "Seto Kaiba. I wish I knew where here was, so I could find a way home." He looked to his left to see that he was high above a city. Walks away from the edge and leans against the wall.  
  
"Seto? Never heard of you. I'm Peter Pan and my friend here is Tinkerbell." He pointed at the floating golden ball next to him.   
  
Seto didn't even notice her at first. Now that he did he was being to think this was a dream. "Just because I'm curious, how are you floating like that?" Seto asked trying to act as cool as he could. He was scared of heights. Nobody knew, not even Mokuba.  
  
"Magic produce from Tink's pixie dust." Peter told him getting a moan from Seto.  
  
"Magic please. Magic doesn't exsist. I had to force Yugi to believe me. I bet he has something to do with this." Mumbles to himself as he stared off into the distance.  
  
..................................................................  
  
That's the end of this chapter! Hehe. I threw Seto in his worse nightmare.   
  
Yugi: I still don't understand why he doesn't believe it.  
  
Yami: So Kaiba's afraid of heights. Who could of known.  
  
I figured it out. The blimp, he used it so he didn't have to see the ground. Then that virtual coliseum. Ha again to not be able to see the ground.  
  
Yugi: I never would have figured that out.  
  
Yep! It comes from having to much creative time and being a Seto fangirl.  
  
Yami: So that's it for this chapter?  
  
I guess so. I haven't done any damage with my sword yet! :Engolfs the sword in flames and runs around: Now I will kill everyone!  
  
Yugi: :runs away from Kate: Why did I suggest the reviewers to give Kate costumes?  
  
Yami: Because you did. :Is running beside Yugi: Well this is the best time to end this chapter now.  
  
Yugi: I'm to young to die!  
  
Yami: Leave your reviews and this will be updated eventually. 


	9. Black and Blue

Heylo readers! Welcome to Millennium Hearts! :Twirls around Staff: Thanx DemonSurfer for the Magician of Black Chaos costume.  
  
Yugi: What about that one you got from BothBaku's Fan-Girl?  
  
:Evil smirk: I know what I should do. :Chases after Yugi:  
  
Yami: Why don't I have a good feeling about this? :Sweatdrops:  
  
:Many yells and shouts can be heard from behind a curtain: Now that my work is done.   
  
Yugi: Why did you have to drag me into this? :Follows after Kate as the Twin headed wolf:  
  
Yami: :Goes wide eyed and then starts laughing at Yugi:  
  
:Swings staff at Yami: Be nice! I might make you the next costume.   
  
Yami: :covers mouth:   
  
Now onto "Kate's Review Corner" :Sits at her desk: Please read me the name of our first reviewer.  
  
Yugi: :growls: It is DemonSurfer.  
  
Your right and I can come up with something. He was forced to have that office. Um what is condy?   
  
Yami: She might mean candy. :Kate has embrassed look on face: Anyways the next one is Crystal56.  
  
Look I'm updating. :Types quicker: I dun like coffee. Poor Yugi, he gets picked on so much.  
  
Yugi: I just had to be so friendly didnt I? :Feels weird having two heads: Then we have BothBaku's Fan-Girl.  
  
I was suppose t explain that before. Bakura is the good one and Rayko is what I call Yami Bakura.   
  
Yami: That name is weird. :talking about the name Rayko: Now we have Hikari Lunar.  
  
I had to throw him into an embrassing situation. Riku will be in this more, but I have to figure out where to throw him in.  
  
Yugi: :wishing he was somewhere else: The last reviewer is Dark Kuriboh Empire.  
  
You didn't break my streak. Look what I did not that it had been though. Plus these costume are for me to torment the guys anyways. :big smile:  
  
Yami: I suppose you should start the chapter now.  
  
Great idea pineapple head! Now onto the chapter! :Bolts of lightning strike around her:  
  
.........................................  
  
-Inside a castle-  
  
It was one of the only places the heartless had left alone after the keyhole was locked. A brunette in a brown trench coat layed on a bed. A blue genie watched over him. "This boy has been here for almost a day and he still hasn't awoken. Do you think he may have lost his heart?" The genie asked another person sitting next to the bed.  
  
"Even if he has, Sora still asked us to watch over him." A black haired guy told the genie. As the teen on the bed stirred.   
  
Tristan could hear voices around him. He tried to open his eyes, but it felt like something was keeping them shut. 'Why can't I open my eyes?' He thought as felt something wet touch his forehead.  
  
"So has anything changed?" A female in blue garments asked as she placed a damp cloth on the boys head.  
  
"It looks like he wants to wake up, but he can't." With that said Tristan moaned and moved his right hand onto his chest.   
  
Tristan tried his hardest to open his eyes. A few moments later he was successful and rewared with bright light shining into his eyes. This made him close his eyes again.  
  
"Look Al he's awake!" The blue genie yelled gripping Aladdin's shoulders and shaking him.  
  
Tristan slowly opened his eyes the second time and allowed his vision to adjust to his surrounding before moving. He could see the blurred image of two normal looking people and a gaint blue blob.  
  
"So you haven't lost your heart after all. So maybe now you can sit up." Aladdin said just as Tristan's vision became clear.  
  
"Who are you? Where's my friends? Where am I?" Tristan asked them as they came to him. He didn't know why he was asking them, he just felt like he needed to.  
  
"Well I'm Aladdin, she's Jasmine, and the blue guy behind me is Genie." Aladdin told him as he helped Tristan sit up.  
  
"Well we don't know where your friends are, but they should be safe." Genie said with a huge smile on his face. "So what is your name?"  
  
"Tristan, so where am I?" He asked looking around. He knew he asked the question once already, but he felt like needed to really know.  
  
"You are in Agrabah. Sora brought you here after he saved you from the heartless." Jasmine said kindly sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
-Back at the Hotel-  
  
"Let's talk in the other room. Yugi needs his rest." Yami told Leon leading him out of the room.  
  
A few moments later Aerith helped Bakura into the room. She helped im onto the couch near the bed. As soon as Bakura's head hit the pillow, she put down, he fell asleep. She went and sat in a chair across the room. Leon told her to watch over the two boys.   
  
"Your keyblade seems to be different then the others. It seems like it's formed from the darkness." Leon said as he examined Yami's keyblade.  
  
"Well that would make sense. I am a dark spirit after all." Yami spoke sitting at the table. He leaned back and placed his feet on the table.  
  
Leon nodded as the keyblade turned into dark blue particles and rematerialized on the table at Yami's feet. "I need to do something." Yami smirked as he stood up. He went out into the hallway and Leon followed him a bit concerned.  
  
"Where are you going?" Leon asked as Yami headed outside.  
  
"Out here, I want to see if those creatures can withstand the force of my shadow powers." Yami said with another smirk. He cracked his knuckles as he stood in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Shadow powers?" Leon asked slightly confused.  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes, I can sense the darkness. This place is full of it, but in spots it gets solid." He then jumped over a small wall and stood in the center of the courtyard by the fountain. "Come and get me!" He shouted with his arms out.  
  
Leon went over to the and looked at Yami. "I got to see this." He told himself with his own smirk. He soon saw a dark pool apprear around Yami's feet.  
  
He put his hands out infront of him and shouted, "Mind crush!" With those words fire heartless infront of him exploded. Then he would go on to shout strange words as the pyramid around his neck glowed brightly. Several heartless just disappeared. The heart started to get wise, they would jump at him and shoot at him from a distance. As if there was a barrier around Yami nothing seemed to touch him. He then sense a familar evil. He looked up at the bell tower.  
  
Leon was entertained by the magic Yami was using. Then he heard a very sinister laugh. He looked at the source on the roof of the gizmo shop. Leon pulled out his sword. It look like a cross between a gun and a sword. "Who are you?" Leon sensed nothing but darkness from this guy.  
  
...............................................  
  
Yami: I killed those stupid heartless!  
  
Yugi: So who was that person on the Gizmo Shop?  
  
You'll have to see in the next chapter if you don't already know Little Yugi.  
  
Yugi: I hate it when people call me that. :Without warning he attached himself to Yami's leg:   
  
Yami: :Screams in pain: Why did you do that Yugi?  
  
Calm down the both of you. Or I'll get rough on you. :Glares at them and threatens with her powers:  
  
Yugi: :lets go of Yami and backs away: Okay, I'm sorry. :whimpers:  
  
Yami: :Walks up to Kate: Do you really think I will let you go on treating us like this?  
  
:Uses the Magician of Black Chaos' attack on him: Well to bad I will do as I please.  
  
Yugi: I think this has gone on long enough.  
  
Yes your right. I wanna know how many of you know who that person on the Gizmo Shop's roof is.  
  
Yami: She won't give you anything if your right. Just so you know.  
  
Shut up! They don't need to know that. 


	10. The Tomb Robber's Sphinx

It's been a long time since I last updated. I'm sorry, but I hit a huge writters block. Look I'm updating so please dun kill me!

Yami: So what costumes did you get this time? :is very curious:

Me: Three I think. :pulls out costumes: Okay lets see. Yami get this one. Yugi get this one. And this one is for me. :hands costumes to each person: If I forgot a costume then I'm sry, but I'll put it in the next chappie. I promise!

Yugi: :looks at the costume and then puts it on: You handed me a Red Eyes costume. I'm not even going to ask. :Flys around the set:

Yami: :puts his costume on: Okay why am I a kuriboh?

Me: Kuriboh is you allie more so then the Dark Magician. And I'm the Flames Swordsmen! :Runs around with the blade on fire:

Yami: :is a little fuzzball: Nobody touch me or I'll explode. Yugi: :Crashes into wall: Flying isnt so easy.

Well time for my review corner. From now on I'm only going to list my reviewers names. Here we go!  
Hikari Lunar, Dark Mage of sea 13, Demon Surfer, Crystal56, Crystal Hearts, Dark Kuriboh Empire, Kesshite, Fury Cutter, and Dark Magician Boy.

Yami: :dodges Yugi: Well now onto the chapter! AHHHH!!! :hides under couch:

:::Chapter Start:::

Yami stared up at the white haired theif. The heartless that were surrounding Yami disappeared a moment after Dark Bakura was spotted as if on cue. Yami watched as Dark Bakura sank into the roof of the gizmo shop. Yami could still sense his evil presense in the area.

Leon watched as the stranger disappeared. That's when he realized that the stranger looked just like Bakura except with an evil aura. The Leon spotted a dark pool appear only feet infront of Yami. He watched as Dark Bakura rose from that pool with the most evil smirk planted on his face.

Dark Bakura was soon standing on the ground. His facial expression changed to a glare as he spoke. "So the pharaoh got dragged into this war too." He snickered as he put his hands into his pockets.

Yami glared back at the evil spirit that was once imprisoned in the ring. "So what are you doing here Dark Bakura?" Yami spoke his name with pure hatred in his voice. He wasn't going to show him anything that might amuse him.

Leon watched both of the ancient spirit as they talked. If Dark Bakura was going to fight Yami, Leon was going to join in. He was ready for a fight.

"Tracking down my light! For some reason I knew I was going to find you nearby Pharaoh." Dark Bakura said as he walked around Yami. He could sense something different about Yami, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" He asked with a slight chuckle when he said 'fun'

"Only because your fun involves the pain and suffering of others. That I will not stand for any longer!" Yami told the dark spirit without moving to keep an eye on him.

"Even so, I still do as I please." Dark Bakura told Yami as he stood infront of him. A wider smirk appeared on his face. "I've got a date with darkness."

Yami raised an eyebrow at that comment, but before he could say anything else Dark Bakura sank into another pool of darkness. "Where are you going?" He shouted just as Dark Bakura disappeared in the pool of shadow.

"Somewhere, but do have fun with my new friend!" Dark Bakura shouted back as something started climbing out of the shadow pool.

Yami watched as a gaint black sphinx crawled out of the pool. He stepped back a few steps and readied his keyblade, which seemed to appear out of nowhere. He quickly glanced over at Leon. "Go help Yugi and Bakura! I'll take this guy!" He yelled at Leon still keeping his full attention on the monster infront of him. He held the keyblade up infront of him as he blocked a swipe from the sphinx.

Leon nodded and darted back into the hotel. Upon entering he could hear shouting and explosions coming from the red room. When he entered said room he was almost hit by a fire ball.

The room was completely dark except for the occasional flash of magic over on the bed. Lightning and ice blasted through three soldiers as they tried to approach the bed. The floor was then littered with orbs of various size and colors. That's when Leon realized that the magic was being cast by Bakura.

"Your full of surprizes little Ryou. Well so am I, but you will find that out in due time." Dark Bakura's voice sounded as if it was coming from the surrounding darkness itself. With that a few more heartless appeared out of thin air.

"Then fight me, or are you scared now that I can defend myself?" Bakura shouted back to his darker half in his british accented voice. He shot ice at a few heartless and fire into various corners of the room.

Yugi slashed through a few heartless as they jumped at him and Aerith. Yugi wanted to protect Aerith, even after her protesting. "I guess that means he grows weak as you grow stronger, right Bakura?" He told Bakura as a Black Fungus turned to steel. Yugi jumped back as the mushroom emitted poison around it.

"That is not the case Mortal! I'm just a very busy evil spirit. I just don't have the time to be messing with the likes of you!" Dark Bakura shouted furiously at being called weak by anyone. He then made even more heartless appeared in the small room.

Leon spun around with lightning quick speed and slashed right through five or six heartless that were trying to attack him from behind. He now was facing an army of heartless of all sizes that could be crammed in the hotel's narrow hallway. Leon creaked a smile. "Now things are getting exciting!" He pointed his gunblade at the lot of them.

:::Back at Big Ben:::

Peter pan waved his hand infront of Seto's face. Seto looked to be in deep thought. Upon seeing a hand waved in his face he blinked a few times and shook his head. He crossed his arms and glared at the boy in green. "So where am I anyways?"

"Your on Big Ben the clock tower in the middle of jolly old England." Pan said in an obviously fake british accent. He layed in mid air and rested his head in his hands.

Hearing that accent made him think of one of Yugi's pals. Then he realized that he was in quite a perdicament. "how am I going to get down from here?" He asked giving Pan a serious smirk.

"You can always jump." Pan said jokingly, but Seto just rolled his eyes. "You can fly." He suggested mocking Seto's every movement.

Seto wasn't amused by this, but he just glared at the boy. Pan just glared back at him with the seem intensity that Seto was giving him. "Just because it's a question that I can't help but ask, but how am I suppose to fly?"

Tinkerbell flew around Seto a few times and stopped right infront of his face. Seto could clearly see that Tinkerbell was a very small person with wings. He suddenly felt a slight tingle all over him as gold glitter hit his body.  
  
:::Chapter End:::

Me: Okay I ran out of ideas :Rests head on the hult of the sword:

Yami: So when do we get turned back? :Looks like a fuzzy pillow on the couch:

Me: After the chapter ends. :Sits on couch next to him. Trying to resist making Yami explode:

Yugi: :is dazed and confused after running into another wall while trying to fly:

Yami: So will you end the chapter soon?

Me: :Picks up and old piece of popcorn and tosses it at Yami:

Yami: :Explodes after being hit with popcorn: That hurt! :Is now a burnt fuzzball. Coughs up smoke: Now I know how Kuriboh feel.

Me: Okay I couldn't help that. Well I'll update soon I hope. Review please! :Went on Mission Space one to many times with her crazy uncle: Manual Control! :pretends to press button: I want manual control!


	11. Author Note

I'm sry please forgive me. School has been annoying lately. Haven't had time to even think about Millennium Hearts. (Bows for forgiveness) Please forgive me. I'm working on a story at school to get over the writers block for this story. It's about Seto Kaiba and my kidnapping him. Trying so hard to get back into my stride here folks so please bear with me. I will update as soon as I get somewhere with my other story. Which means I will be over the writers block by then. So until then I'll be writing every chance I get.

Your author,

Kate Ryou


End file.
